Geschichte:One Piece - Der Weg zum Piratenkönig/Kapitel 002
Ein gigantisches Festmahl war vor Tyke aufgebaut worden und mit gierigem Blick begutachtete er die köstlichen Speisen genauestens. Sie alle wirkten wie kleine kulinarische Meisterwerke. Nein, sie waren es auch. Fleischgerichte waren mit den wunderbarsten und buntesten Früchten verziert, die Tyke je gesehen hatte. Verschiedene Nachspeisen wie Pudding oder Kuchen ließen dem Rothaarigen das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen. „Das ist alles für mich?, “ fragte er erneut, um sicher zu gehen, dass er sich nicht verhört hatte. „Ja. Ich will ihnen damit danken, dass sie Jim gerettet und sich so gut um ihn gekümmert haben.“ „Ach, so besonders war das ja auch wieder nicht. Aber das ist so viel. Sicher, dass sie nicht ein wenig übertreiben? Ich will ihnen schließlich nicht ihre Vorräte aufessen. Ich meine, wie können sie sich das Leisten?!“ „Essen sie ruhig, “ versicherte Jims Mutter erneut und so gab sich der Rotschopf schließlich geschlagen. Eifrig machte er sich daran den Berg von Nahrungsmitteln zu verputzen, da er nicht wollte, dass das ganze schöne Essen verdarb und er wollte nicht unhöflich erscheinen, da man ihn mehrere Male auffordern musste. „Käpt’n Drake, der Kapitän meines Vaters schickt uns Geld. Er und mein Vater waren gute Freunde, daher fühlt sich der Käpt’n dazu verpflichtet uns zu helfen, “ erklärte Jim und nahm sich ein großes Stück Kuchen. „Mmpf, faht ma, lewt hier in deh Staft ein Mäfchän mid Däupelzgräpfen?, “ fragte Tyke plötzlich mit vollem Mund ohne auf Jims Antwort weiter einzugehen. Doch als er nur die fragenden Blicke von dem Jungen und dessen Mutter sah, kaute er etwas schneller, um all die Speisen – welche er in seiner Gier sich so in seinen Mund gestopft hatte – auf einmal herunter zu schlucken. „Uah… zu viel des Guten. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob hier in der Stadt ein Mädchen mit Teufelskräften lebt.“ „Nicht das ich wüsste, “ antwortet Jims Mutter und dachte zur Sicherheit noch einmal kurz nach, schüttelte dann aber energisch den Kopf. „Wieso willst du das wissen?, “ fragte Jim verwirrt. „Weil ich so einer begegnet bin, bevor ich dich getroffen habe.“ „Wie sieht sie denn aus?, “ fragte Frau Hawkins schließlich. „Weiß ich gar nicht so genau, “ gestand Tyke, während er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern. Er hatte sie sich in der Hektik ihres Zusammenstoßes nicht genau angeschaut und konnte sich daher nun nicht mehr an ihr Aussehen erinnern. Er wusste nur noch, dass sie haselnussbraune Haare gehabt hatte. Angestrengt kniff er die Augen zusammen, während er eine Speise nach der Anderen verdrückte, in der Hoffnung das ihm doch noch etwas zu ihrem Äußeren einfallen würde. Leider vergeblich. „Und was willst du von ihr?, “ fragte Jim irgendwann. „Ich will sie in meine Bande holen.“ „Deine Bande?, “ fragten die Beiden ihren Gast synchron. „Ja, ich will ein großer Pirat werden, auf die Grand Line reisen und vor allem: Ich will der nächste König der Piraten werden.“ Beiden, Jim und seiner Mutter, fielen die Kinnläden fast bis zum Boden herunter und entsetzt schrieen sie gemeinsam: „Du willst König der Piraten werden? Bist du verrückt? Weißt du was für starke und grausame Piratenkapitäne auf der Grand Line existieren? Für die bist du nichts weiter als Fischfutter!“ „Haha, ihr seid amüsant, “ meinte Tyke lachend, doch plötzlich blickte er sehr ernst und fuhr fort – während er sich ein Stück Steak in den Mund schob –, „es ist mein Traum und wer seinen Traum nicht lebt, der hat sein Leben verschenkt. Warum sollten wir nur träumen? Viel interessanter wird es doch erst, wenn man versucht seine Träume wahr werden zu lassen! Und glaubt mir, ich bin nicht schwach. Mein Leben war nicht einfach, es hat mich schon immer mit Gefahren und Abenteuern übersät. Kein Wunder wenn man überlegt auf welchem Schiff ich seit meiner Kindheit lebte. Genau deshalb weiß ich, dass ich nicht einfach nur vor mich hin träume, sondern dass ich es auch schaffen kann!“ Mit einem selbstsicheren Grinsen stand er ruckartig auf und schnappte sich seinen Seesack, welchen er – auf den Weg zu Jims Heim – von seinem Boot geholt hatte, das sich kurz daraufhin in Richtung Hafenboden verabschiedet hatte. Sprachlos sahen Jim und seine Mutter den rothaarigen Kerl an. In den Augen des Jungen lag Bewunderung für den Fremden, doch in denen seiner Mutter Trauer. Und in denen Tyke das Feuer der Entschlossenheit, das lichterloh brannte. „Ist er nicht genau, wie du es einst warst, Liebling?, “ dachte Jims Mutter, als sie dies sah und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel weg, während sie ein unscheinbares Bild zu ihrer Linken betrachtete, auf welchem sie mit einem Mann zu sehen war, der ein kleines Baby in seinen Armen hielt. Sie vermisste ihren Mann, doch nun war nicht die Zeit zu trauern. Schnell, ehe einer von ihnen ihren traurigen Blick bemerken konnte, wandte sie sich an die beiden Burschen: „Müsst ihr nicht allmählich los? Oder wollt ihr zu spät zur Zirkusvorstellung kommen?“ „Aaaah! Verdammt! Lass uns los, Jim, “ brüllte Tyke entsetzt und wie von einer Tarantel gestochen, rannten sie mit einem unglaublichen Tempo los. Da Jim in Tykes Augen jedoch ziemlich langsam war, packte er diesen kurzerhand und setze ihn auf seine Schultern, so dass der Junge dem Rotschopf den Weg weisen konnte. Erneut überraschte der Rotschopf seinen noch jungen Freund mit seinen unglaublichen Fähigkeiten. Nie hätte dieser gedacht, dass jener komische Kauz von einem Mann so schnell rennen könne und eine so verdammt gute Kondition habe. „Jetzt links. Nein, das andere links! Da an der Kneipe rechts. Weiter gerade aus und da drüben wieder links. Ah, siehst du das da? Da ist bereits der Hafen zu sehen, “ dirigierte Jim sicher und Beide sahen sich, als sie den Hafen endlich erreicht hatten, um. Schließlich würde die Vorstellung auf einem Schiff stattfinden, also musste es sich doch hier irgendwo befinden, oder etwa nicht? „Schau mal dort. Das komische weiße Schiff da hinten. Ich glaube das muss es sein, “ behauptete Jim und zeigte auf ein längliches, weißes Schiff dessen vorderer Teil aussah wie ein Clownsgesicht. Eigentlich war diese Gallionsfigur schon Beweis genug, dass es sich um ein Zirkusschiff handeln musste. „Lass uns dahin gehen, “ meinte Tyke und setzte Jim wieder ab. Gelassen schlenderten sie zu dem Schiff und konnten bereits aus einiger Entfernung sehen, wie zwei Clowns die Eintrittskarten der Gäste überprüften und erst danach den Zuschauern Einlass gewährten. Zielsicher gingen Tyke und Jim auf die lustigen Figuren zu. „Eure Karten bitte, “ meinte der Dünnere der Beiden und streckte seine Hand fordernd aus. Jim und Tyke zeigten ihre Freikarten und mit einem Lächeln machten die Clowns den Weg frei. Sie wünschten viel Spaß bei der Vorstellung und überprüften danach die nächsten vermeintlichen Zuschauer auf deren Karten. Sich freudig umschauend, folgten die Beiden dem Steg und als sie das Deck erreicht hatten, erkannten sie dass genau dieses als Bühne für die Vorstellung diente. Der Hauptmast war abgebaut worden und stattdessen hatte man eine größere, runde Fläche mit Sägespänen bestreut. Um diese abgegrenzte Stelle herum, waren Stühle aufgestellt worden und viele von ihnen waren bereits von den verschiedensten Besuchern besetzt. Scheinbar wollten die meisten Zuschauer in den ersten Reihen sitzen und aus diesem Grund waren sie bereits sehr früh zur Vorstellung gekommen. Das hatte der Clown ihnen auch gesagt, leider hatten sie es danach versäumt und so hofften sie noch gute Plätze zu finden. „Schönen Abend und willkommen beim Zirkus Valdarim! Bitte sucht euch die Plätze aus, die euch am Meisten gefallen, “ sprach eine schöne Blondine sie unverhofft an. Tyke seinerseits, gaffte sie jedoch regelrecht an, da sie äußerst aufreizend angezogen war. Dies wurde Jim wiederrum ein wenig peinlich. „Tyke, lass das. Komm wir suchen uns lieber ein paar tolle Plätze aus, “ meckerte er und zog den jungen Piraten am Ohr hinter sich her. Kaum hatten sich die Beiden ihre Plätze ausgesucht, ging die Blondine möglichst unauffällig einige Schritte zur Seite und holte eine kleine Teleschnecke aus einem Fass heraus. Schnell hob sie den Hörer ab und als sich am anderen Ende eine Stimme meldete, sprach sie im leisen Flüsterton: „Boss? Ja, sie sind da. Platz 17E und 18E.“ Plötzlich standen die Beiden jedoch ohne ersichtlichen Grund auf, diskutierten kurz und rannten dann zu zwei anderen Stühlen, um sich dorthin zu setzen. „Ah, sie haben sich umgesetzt. 9B und 10B. Moment, “ kaum hatte sie ihre Worte ausgesprochen, setzten sich Tyke und Jim erneut um. Scheinbar konnten sie sich einfach nicht entscheiden, denn sie setzten sich zirka alle zwei Minuten um. Was langsam auch andere Gäste verstimmte und zu Protestrufen und Beschwerden führte. „Ihr beiden Knallköpfe da, setzte euch gefälligst endlich hin und bleibt sitzen!, “ baffte die zuvor so schöne Blondine nun mit wutverzerrter Fratze und einem regelrechten Haifischmaul, während sie zudem mit leeren Flaschen nach den Beiden warf. Erschrocken setzten sich Tyke und Jim endlich hin und riefen brav: „Jawohl, Ma’am!“ Dies führte zu einem kurzen Applaus und damit war endlich Ruhe. „Sie sitzen endlich, Sir. Platz 1G und 2G. Ich sorge dafür, dass die Beiden da auch gefälligst sitzen bleiben, “ sprach sie schließlich in den Apparat und legte anschließend auf. Nachdem sie die Teleschnecke wieder in dem Fass platziert hatte, holte sie stattdessen als Ausgleich ein überdimensionales Nudelholz heraus und postierte sich mit verschränkten Armen hinter dem Rotschopf und dem Knirps. Diese bemerkten sofort ihre Wächterin und jammerten mit verschränkten Armen über den Köpfen: „Uwaaah! Nicht hauen. Wir bleiben ja schon sitzen!“ * * * * * „Ist alles bereit?, “ fragte der dicke Kapitän seine Leute, die vor ihm knieten. „Ja, Sir. Sobald die Vorstellung beginnt können sie nicht mehr weg. Und wenn Aisuru seine Tricks vorführt schnappen wir uns den Kleinen, “ antwortete der kräftige Tsuyoi. „Und die Marine ist auch informiert?“ „Ja. Wir haben ihnen die falschen Informationen zukommen lassen. Sie müssen sich also auch nicht um Aisuru Sorgen machen!“ „Wuaharharhar! Alles läuft also wie geplant. Wunderbar. Am Ende dieses Tages habe ich also die Karte der Grand Line, welche der alte Bill mir nicht geben wollte, und zudem bin ich diesen Spinner Aisuru los.“ Mit einem diabolischen Grinsen erhob sich der kleine Kerl von seinem ‚Thron’ und setzte erneut seinen Hut auf, denn er vor kurzem ausgezogen und zur Seite gestellt hatte. Anschließend stellte er sich an eine bestimmte Stelle des Raumes, die mit einem kleinen Punkt markiert worden war und schnippte mit den Fingern. Plötzlich bewegte sich der Boden unter ihm, mit lautem Rattern, und langsam aber sicher wurde die dickliche Gestalt in die Höhe befördert. Über ihm öffnete sich eine Luke, durch die er somit nach oben gelangte. * * * * * Ungeduldig warteten Tyke und Jim auf den Beginn der Show. Wieso dauerte so etwas auch immer so ewig? Und es gab nicht einmal irgendwelche Süßigkeiten zu kaufen, auch wenn Tyke sich diese niemals hätte leisten können. Er hatte ja kein Geld mehr. „Was glaubst du was wir alles zu sehen bekommen?, “ fragte Jim irgendwann seinen Begleiter. „Also ich hoffe ja auf eine Zaubershow. Ich mag Zauberer! Die sind cool, “ schwärmte dieser hellauf begeistert. „Ich freu mich auf die Clowns, “ meinte Jim breit grinsend. „Japp, die sind auch cool, “ bestätigte Tyke lachend. Auf einmal hörten die Beiden jemanden „Anker lichten!“ rufen und kurz darauf stach das Zirkusschiff in die See. Nur wenige Sekunden später öffnete sich eine Luke inmitten des mit Holzspänen übersäten Bodens und eine kleine dicke Gestalt erschien daraus. Es war der Clown, von dem Tyke und sein kleiner Begleiter ihre Karten erhalten hatten. Doch diesmal trug er statt eines Clownskostümes, ein roten Smoking mit einem unglaublich großen schwarzen Hut. Dieser musste – rein vom Augenmaß her – mindestens so groß, wie der Clown selbst. Und scheinbar war er auch eigentlich der Direktor des Schiffszirkus. Zumindest ließ seine jetzige Kleidung darauf schließen. „Wuaharharhar! Willkommen meine lieben Gäste im ersten und einzigen schwimmenden Zirkus, dem Valdarim! Während der gesamten Vorstellung werden wir die Insel mehrere Male umsegeln, bewahren sie also bitte Ruhe. Dies ist kein Überfall einer Piratenbande. Es gibt also keinen Grund zur Sorge. Wuaharharhar.“ Das Publikum lachte über den kleinen Witz des ebenso kleinen Direktors. Vor allem Tyke, der beinahe vor Lachen vom Stuhl fiel. Einige Gäste hatten sogar aufgehört zu Lachen und sahen stattdessen verärgert zu diesem. Jim – dem das mal wieder ziemlich peinlich war – versuchte seinen laut lachenden Freund zu beruhigen. Tyke war schon ein ziemlich widersprüchlicher Mensch. „Mein Name ist Zirkusdirektor Tich. Ich freue mich sie zur heuten Premiere begrüßen zu dürfen. Machen sie es sich also bequem und genießen sie die Vorstellung!“ Auf einmal explodierte Etwas vor den Füßen des Clownsdirektors. Es handelte sich dabei nur um eine versteckte und völlig harmlose Sprengkapsel. Bereits wenige Sekunden später wurde Tich von einem dicken, rötlichen Rauch eingehüllt. Als dieser sich nach einiger Zeit endlich verzogen hatte und wieder freie Sicht gestattete, stand an Stelle des Direktors eine andere Person. Jim erkannte sie sofort, es war der blauhaarige Mann, den er auch am Mittag bereits gesehen hatte. Er war es auch gewesen, dem alle Frauen zu Füßen gelegen und ihn angehimmelt hatten. Ein richtiger Frauenheld. „Einen wunderschönen Abend, meine Damen und Herren. Dürfte ich mich vorstellen? Mein Name ist Aisuru Casanova. Gentleman und Magier von Beruf. Ich werde als Erster Ihren Abend, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, verzaubern dürfen und ich hoffe Sie lassen sich von mir mitreißen in eine Welt voller Magie und Illusionen, “ sprach der Blauhaarige ruhig und mit sanfter Stimme. Mit verführerischem Blick sah er durch die Publikumsreihen, als suche er jemanden bestimmtes darunter. Und immer wenn sein Blick sich dabei mit dem einer Zuschauerin traf, schmachtete diese regelrecht dahin. Bei einigen eilten sogar Clownssanitäter herbei, um ihnen zu helfen, sich von ihrem Liebesschock zu erholen. Während er suchte, vernahm er die lautstarken Rufe eines rothaarigen Burschens aus der ersten Reihe, der immer wieder rief: „Hier! Ich! Nimm mich!“ Doch Aisuru entschied sich anders. „Du mein Junge, “ er deutete auf Jim, „komm her. Ich möchte, dass du mir bei meinem ersten Trick assistierst!“ Mit strahlenden Augen eilte Jim zu dem Magier und stellte sich aufgeregt vor diesen hin. „Menno! Dabei wollte ich doch so gerne ihm assistieren, “ beschwerte sich der Rotschopf, der niemand geringeres als Tyke gewesen war. „Wie heißt du, mein Bursche?, “ fragte der Blauhaarige mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, dass Frauen zu Wachs in seinen Händen machen konnte und auch machte, wenn man in die sich lichtende Reihen der Zuschauer sah. „Mein Name ist Jim Hawkins, Sir.“ „Gut Jim. Ich werde dich nun verschwinden lassen. Hast du Angst davor einfach im Nichts zu landen?“ „Nein, Sir. Ich habe niemals Angst.“ Bevor Aisuru weitersprach, verband er seinem kleinen Gehilfen mit einem schwarzen Tuch die Augen und legte anschließend seine Hände, auf Jims Schultern. „Das ist gut zu hören, denn …, “ ehe er seinen Satz zu ende sprechen konnte, wurden Beide in eine Feuersäule eingehüllt, welche aus dem Boden heraus schoss und gut drei Meter in die Luft reichte. Aus dieser Säule heraus, hörte man einen kurzen Aufschrei und beinahe sofort danach erlosch das Feuer wieder. Nun stand nur noch Aisuru an seinem Platz mit – in die Luft ausgestreckten – Armen und beendete seinen Satz: „… schon viele schrieen, als sie das Reich der Illusionen betraten!“ Das Publikum applaudierte und der blauhaarige Magier verbeugte sich gekonnt. Es mischten sich sogar einige Jubelschreie in den Beifall ein, welche jedoch fast ausschließlich von dem Rothaarigen aus der ersten Reihe kamen. „Und nun werde ich …, “ doch weiter kam er mit seinem Satz nicht mehr, da er plötzlich von einer gebieterischen und markanten Stimme – markant dadurch, dass sie sich anhörte wie ein Kanarienvogel auf Helium – unterbrochen wurde: „Nichts mehr machen!“ Eine große kräftige Gestalt, der man eine solch lachhafte Stimme niemals zugetraut hätte, erhob sich aus dem Publikum, ging zu dem Magier und legte ihm blitzschnell Handschellen an. Ein entsetztes Raunen verbreitete sich unter den Zuschauern so rasant, wie ein Buschfeuer. „Aisuru Casanova, ich nehme sie im Namen der Marine in Gewahrsam! Ihnen wird vorgeworfen illegalen Handel mit Waffen zu betreiben und ein Kind heute entführen zu wollen. Äh… Entführt zu haben!, “ korrigierte sich der Mann von der Marine schnell, nachdem er sich kurz umgesehen hatte, um sich zu vergewissern das Jim auch wirklich verschwunden war. „Aber… Halt… Einen Moment mal! Das stimmt doch überhaupt nicht! Da muss ein Missverständnis vorliegen. Ich habe niemanden entführt. Der Junge ist in einem versteckten Raum unter dem Deck. Die Luke öffnet sich wenn das Feuer entzündet wird und da plumpst er nur hinein. Sehen sie nach, er müsste noch da drinnen sein, “ stotterte Aisuru sofort los, dem in diesem Moment die Verschwiegenheit eines Magiers bezüglich seiner Kunststücke ziemlich schnuppe war. Schließlich ging es hier um seine Freiheit und die Ehre als Magier nützte ihm im Gefängnis nichts, wohin er zudem auch gar nicht wollte. Daher trat er auch augenblicklich auf einen versteckten Schalter unter einer der Planken und vor dem Marineleutnant öffnete sich tatsächlich eine Klapptür. Doch zum Entsetzen des Magiers war die geheime Kammer leer. „Scheinbar wollten Sie mich reinlegen. Oder schlimmer noch, mich da reinfallen lassen. Das beschert Ihnen nun auch noch eine Strafe wegen Widerstand gegen die Marinegewalt… Staatsgewalt… Welche Gewalt auch immer ein. Kommen sie nun mit, ich bringe sie ans Festland und werde mich dort um sie kümmern, “ entschied der Hüne. „Ich betreibe aber keinen Schmuggel!, “ versuchte es Aisuru erneut. „Meine Männer haben eine Kiste mit illegalen Waffen in Ihrer Kabine gefunden.“ „Das kann nicht sein. Jemand versucht mir das anzudrehen. Und wann vor allem haben sie mein Zimmer durchsucht?!“ „Vor Beginn der Zirkusshow, habe ich von Direktor Tich verlangt uns auf das Schiff zu lassen, da wir uns umsehen müssten.“ Kurz darauf erschien der besagte Zirkusdirektor Tich, wie auf Stichwort und wollte wissen was passiert sei. Der Marineleutnant erklärte ihm die Umstände und der Direktor sah seinen Magier nur entsetzt an. Immer wieder behauptete er, dass dies nicht sein könne. Das Aisuru ein ehrlicher Mensch sei, doch der Mann der Marine ließ nicht mit sich reden. Nachdem der Leutnant sich eines der Rettungsboote des Zirkusschiffes hatte zu Wasser setzen lassen, entschuldigte er sich noch einmal für die unangenehme Unterbrechung, wünschte noch einen schönen Abend und stieg mit seinem Gefangenen hinab. Als sie das Beiboot erreicht und sich hingesetzt hatten, ruderte der Leutnant mit kräftigen Schlägen davon. Offensichtlich wollte er schnellstmöglich seinen Gefangenen verhören. Als zwischen dem Schiff und dem Ruderboot eine beachtliche Distanz entstanden war, drehte sich der Direktor wieder zu seinem Publikum um, legte ein verzerrt wirkendes Grinsen auf und meinte lautstark: „Was für ein Blödmann, ein Schwachkopf, eine Dumpfbacke! Wuaharharhar! Nun, mein liebes Publikum, jetzt wo wir die Marine vom Hals haben, möchte ich mich wirklich vorstellen. Man nennt mich Tich, the black Dog. Meines Zeichens Zirkusdirektor und Pirat. Wuaharharhar. Und sie meine lieben Geiseln, dürfen zusehen, wie wir beim umrunden Ihrer ach so geliebten Insel die Stadt Los Birt dem Erdboden gleichmachen. Kanonen ausrichten und Feuer!“ Mehrere laute Explosionen drangen aus dem Schiffsinneren nach oben und kurz darauf konnten die Passagiere erkennen, wie ein halbes Dutzend Häuser auf dem Festland regelrecht in Stücke gerissen wurden, durch den hinterhältigen Angriffes. Es hatte ganz den Anschein, als wären sie von überdurchschnittlich großen Kanonenkugeln getroffen worden. Denn das Ausmaß der Zerstörung war gewaltig. „Sie mein liebes Publikum, haben nun die Chance Ihre geliebte Insel freizukaufen. Wuaharharhar! Also, wer bietet zuerst?“ * * * * * „Was war das?, “ fragte der Marineleutnant überrascht und sah zu den brennenden Häusern von Los Birt. „Das kam von der Valdarim. Aber… Wieso feuern die auf die Insel?, “ meinte Aisuru verwirrt und bemerkte den starren und von entsetzen gezeichneten Blick des Marineleutnants. Der Magier sah nun seine Chance gekommen zu fliehen. Geschickt verrenkte er seine Hände, um aus den Handschellen herauszuschlüpfen und mit einer kräftigen Rechten konnte er den unvorbereiteten Leutnant von Bord befördern. „Schwimmen Sie nach Los Birt und versuchen Sie zu helfen. Ich rudere zur Valdarim. Vielleicht kann ich herauszufinden, was da los ist, “ brüllte Aisuru während er wie wild zu rudern begann. „Hey! Du willst doch nur abhauen.“ Während Aisuru sich langsam aber sicher wieder dem Zirkusschiff näherte, rief er dem Leutnant zu: „Entscheiden Sie sich. Mich verfolgen oder den Menschen von Los Birt helfen!“ * * * * * „Das kann doch nicht Ihr ernst sein!, “ brüllte ein vornehmer, älterer Herr und stand energisch auf. Tyke fand, dass er unglaublich viel Würde ausstrahlte, wie er da auf seinen Gehstock gestützt stand. War das vielleicht sogar der Bürgermeister? „Ach nicht? Männer, Feuer!“ Erneut wurde die kleine Stadt von einer Salve Kanonenkugel erschüttert und man konnte selbst vom Schiff aus sehen, wie Menschen schreiend durcheinander rannten, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Das wutverzerrte Gesicht des Herrn lies erahnen, dass er erkannt hatte, wie ernst es Käpt’n Tich mit der Versteigerung ihrer Heimat war. „Vier Millionen Berry, “ rief eine dicke Frau, um deren Hals sich massenhaft Schmuck legte. Tich hatte es geschickt eingefädelt. Erst jetzt erkannte Tyke, dass sich hauptsächlich nur reichere Bewohner Los Birts auf dem Schiff tummelten. „So wenig? Nun ja, vielleicht sollte ich noch einmal…“ „Hören Sie damit sofort auf! Das können Sie nicht machen, Sie verrückter Fettwanst!“ Ein junges Mädchen stand auf und blickte zornig den falschen Zirkusdirektor an. Sie hatte ihn – zum Entsetzen beinahe aller Geiseln – beleidigt. Tyke erkannte sie sofort als die Diebin, mit der er am Morgen am Hafen zusammengestoßen war, wieder. „Aaaah, das Diebesweib!, “ schrie er erfreut, rannte zu ihr hin und ergriff ihre beiden Hände. Erst sah sie ihn erstaunt an, doch dann schien sie seine Worte begriffen zu haben und verpasste ihm eine harte Kopfnuss, mit den Worten: „Wer ist hier ein Weib, du Flammenschädel?!“ „Auauauau, das tut doch weh!“ „Selbst schuld! Mich einfach zu beleidigen.“ „Ich wollt dich nicht beleidigen, ich wollte dich bitten in meiner Piratenbande einzusteigen! Du weißt schon. So mit Grand Line besegeln, Abenteuer erleben und…“ Erneut traf ihn eine harte Kopfnuss und zwar zielsicher an der Stelle, wo sich bereits die Beule der Ersten gebildet hatte. Durch den heftigen Schlag – und der Tatsache, dass Tyke mitten beim Sprechen war – hatte er sich zu allem Übel auch noch auf die Zunge gebissen und jammerte nun wie ein Schlosshund deswegen. „Ich werde doch kein Pirat, wie sehe ich denn aus?!“ „Lass mich doch erst einmal ausreden. Also: Grand Line besegeln, Abenteuer erleben und Schätze finden!“ Das fremde Mädchen hatte bereits zu einem erneuten Schlag ausgeholt, dann aber bei der Erwähnung des letzten Aspekts eines Piratenlebens inne gehalten. „Schätze?“ „Ja. Ganz viele! Versprochen! Also bist du dabei?“ Kräftig wie ein Donnerschlag traf ihn die dritte Kopfnuss begleitet von den Worten: „Niemals! Nicht in hundert Jahren, werde ich ein Pirat! Schätze kann ich mir auch so besorgen!“ „Hey, ihr Beiden. Was soll denn das hier werden. Der Aufstand der Knallköpfe, der Trottel, der Schwachmaten? Ich warne euch. Wenn ihr beiden Kinderchen euch nicht brav wieder hinsetzt, dann verkauf ich dieses schöne Dörfchen da hinten nicht, “ dabei deutete er mit einem Daumen in Richtung Los Birt, „sondern sprenge sie von allen Seekarten des West Blues weg, Wuaharharhar!“ „Das lasse ich nicht zu, “ meinte das Mädchen und streckte ihre Arme vor sich aus, als bereite sie etwas vor. „Ich warne dich Kleine. Nur ein Wimpernzucken und ich gebe den Feuer Befehl. Und ich denke Mal, dass du das nicht unbedingt möchtest, oder?“ Wütend biss sie ihre Zähne zusammen. Sie wusste, dass er nicht mit leeren Drohungen um sich warf, sondern wahr machen würde was er sagte. Das hatte er ja bereits bewiesen. „So ist es schon besser. Und nun setzt euch beide wieder hin!“ Langsam und vorsichtig setzten sich sowohl Tyke, als auch das fremde Mädchen wieder hin. Tyke aber band dabei möglichst unauffällig einen kleinen Beutel von seiner Hüfte los und schüttete dessen Inhalt vorsichtig auf dem Holzdeck aus. „Also, bei welchem Gebot waren wir zuletzt?“ „Neun Millionen Berry!, “ bot nun der ältere Herr, der zu Anfang protestiert hatte. „Ich bitte euch. Keine Scherzangebote. Ansonsten, Feuer!“ Entsetzt sahen die Passagiere zu Tich, doch das Geräusch der schießenden Kanonen blieb diesmal aus und alle sahen nun eher verwirrt einander an. „Häh?! was ist denn bei diesen Deppen los?! Tsuyoi!“ Ein kräftiger Kerl tauchte wie aus dem Nichts heraus auf und Tyke erkannte auch diese Person. Es war der muskulöse Kerl, der mit dem Magier am Mittag auf der Parade der Zirkusleute die meiste Aufmerksamkeit erhalten hatte. Schließlich hatte er behauptet der stärkste Mensch der Welt ohne Teufelskräfte zu sein. „Ja, Sir?“ „Geh nach unten und schau was die Idioten bei den Kanonen schon wieder machen. Ich werde solange die Versteigerung weiterführen. Wir sammeln dann einfach die Attacken, die wir auf diese schöne Insel abfeuern werden. Wuaharharhar!“ „Ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern, Sir.“ Augenblicklich begab sich der Hüne unter Deck und kaum war er verschwunden, drehte sich Tich wieder zu seinen ‚Gästen’, mit einem diabolischen Grinsen, um. „Nun gut, dann wollen wir mal…“ „Magnetisierung – Iron Punch!“, rief Tyke so laut er konnte und plötzlich bildete sich eine metallische Faust unter Tich. Diese verpasste dem dicken Zwerg einen so kräftigen Kinnhaken, dass er im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes von den Beinen gefegt wurde. Ein überraschtes Raunen ging durch die Menge und auch das diebische Mädchen war von dieser Aktion mehr als nur erstaunt. „Was… war das?!“, fragte Tich schwerfällig und stand langsam auf. Die Faust – die vor wenigen Sekunden den Piraten getroffen hatte – platzte mit einem kleinen ploppartigen Geräusch und ein feines, staubwolkenförmiges Gebilde hing in der Luft. „Das ist meine Teufelskraft. Ich habe von der Magnet Frucht gegessen. Diese Wolke besteht aus feinen Eisenspänen, die ich nach Belieben formen und verändern kann.“ Tyke wollte bereits auf seinen Gegner zugehen, um ihn noch einige Schläge zu verpassen solange er schutzlos war, doch plötzlich wickelte sich etwas längliches, schuppiges um seinen Hals und drückte mit einer solch unglaublichen Kraft zu, dass der Rotschopf sofort in die Knie gehen musste und verzweifelt nach Luft zu schnappen versuchte. „Endlich hab ich dich. Ich denke der Dicke da, wird schon nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich mich um dich kümmere, “ sprach eine Person hinter dem Rotschopf und er glaubte sogar, die Stimme irgendwoher zu kennen. Sie bereits einmal gehört zu haben. Aber wo? „Langsam reicht es mir. Wer bist du schon wieder?, “ wollte Tich sichtlich verärgert wissen, nachdem er sich endlich wieder aufgerichtet hatte und seinen Hut sanft sauber strich. „Mein Name ist Ikiteru Seizu, der Künstler des Todes und ehemaliger Vize der Schakal Piratenbande, “ stellte sich die hagere Gestalt vor und positionierte sich so, dass nicht nur Tich ihn gut sehen konnte, sondern auch sein Opfer Tyke. Dieser erkannte nun, dass zwei schwarze und leicht durchsichtige Schlangenkörper aus Ikiterus Körper zu kommen schienen. Sie waren es, die ihm die Luft abdrückten. Was Tyke dabei jedoch überraschte war, dass an den Stellen wo sie mit Ikiterus Leib verbunden zu sein schienen, sich in Wirklichkeit zu Tätowierungen verwandelten und seine helle Haut zierten. Die dunkle Kleidung, welche er trug, bildete einen extremen Kontrast zu seiner beinahe schon unmenschlichen Hellhäutigkeit. Aufgrund dessen glich Ikiteru viel mehr einer lebendigen Leiche, als einem lebendigen Menschen. Dieser Eindruck wurde von seinen dürren und fahlen Haaren noch zusätzlich verstärkt. „Und ich habe eine alte Rechnung mit diesem Kerl offen. Er hat sich mit meinem Kapitän angelegt. Ich sollte die Ehre meines Käpt’ns wiederherstellen und diesen Wicht in einem Zweikampf besiegen. Doch der Kleine hat mich besiegt und danach am Leben gelassen. Somit war nicht nur meine Ehre, sondern auch die meines Käpt’ns vernichtet. Mein Käpt’n lies mir danach das Zeichen eines Ronin auf meinen Nacken tätowieren. Das Zeichen eines Entehrten und Verstoßenen. Als Verstoßener auf der Grand Line, hat man so gut wie keine Überlebungschancen. Aber zum Glück aß ich kurz danach – per Zufall – eine Frucht, welche mein Leben veränderte, indem sie mir die Kraft verlieh meine Tätowierungen real werden zu lassen. Und seit dem jage ich diesen Jungen, um mir zurück zu holen, was er mir genommen hat. Meine Ehre und meinen Stolz, “ erklärte Ikiteru kurz und ließ seine Schlangen ein wenig fester zudrücken, so dass Tyke vor Schmerz aufstöhnte und sich bereits mit einer Hand auf dem Deck abstützen musste. „Deine schöne Trauergeschichte interessiert mich nicht. Also nerv mich auch nicht mit ihr! Aber wenn du dich mit diesem Wicht bekämpfen willst, habe ich kein Problem damit. Wuaharharhar. Dann bin ich eine Sorge mehr los und werde auch noch unterhalten, “ antwortete Tich genervt und wischte sich ein wenig Blut weg, welches aus seiner Nase geflossen war. „Hmmm… eine interessante Ausgangssituation. Nicht wahr? Wie mir scheint, werde ich dann wohl anstelle des Rotschopfs kämpfen müssen… Somit haben wir scheinbar eine Patt-Situation. Wirklich sehr interessant, “ mischte sich lautstark eine weitere Person in das Gespräch ein, doch Tich konnte nicht erkennen woher sie kam. Allmählich aber driftete das ganze in eine Farce über. Sein schöner Plan wurde von einem Haufen Spinner über Bord geworfen. Dabei wäre alles doch so einfach gewesen. Erst als Tich schließlich nach oben blickte, zu einem der kleinen Ersatzmäste, welche aufgebaut worden waren solange man den Hauptmast nicht nutzen konnte, sah er eine in eine weiße Kutte gehüllte Gestalt, die ihrerseits zu ihm hinab sah.